


Helping Hands (Strange, but not unwelcome)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Episode Related, My First Work in This Fandom, could be read as preslash or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable." - History MakerSet during episode 7, but doesn't really follow it.





	Helping Hands (Strange, but not unwelcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the OOC-ness.   
> This is my first work, ever, for this fandom, and I have only recently finished watching YOI.

Yuuri's downfall had always been his anxiety and self doubt.

It was only pushed into overdrive with Victor as his coach, but he didn't let that show.

He was thankful for all Victor had done to help him, even if he was a horrible coach.

But he was prone to anxiety attacks and he knew Victor wasn't equip to handle those. Hell, Yuuri himself was barely able to get himself through one.

They always drained him - emotionally and physically.

So having one before his free skate program at the Cup of China didn't make him feel too optimistic.

Even worse was the fact that Victor had _witnessed_ it. Sure, it was no secret between them, but he knew that it had shaken the elder to see him in such a state.

The walk back towards the ice was near torture for Yuuri - he didn't have the energy to put up a mask to fool the masses.

He didn't miss the hidden concern from some of the other skaters, but he chose not to acknowledge it.

* * *

The moment before the music for his program started, he smiled faintly to himself - he wasn't sure what had happened, but he felt more serene now than he had before. 

He was still completely drained, though, and he knew he'd be having to fight through that for the entirety of his program.

He let his eyes lock onto Victor, who was watching him with concern clear in blue eyes.

And so, ignoring the judges and the people watching, he gave all he could to his performance.

* * *

At the end of it all, when he was finally off the ice and seated again, his exhaustion caught up to him and he slumped forward, his head down. 

"What, is the little piggy tired?"

Yuuri raised his head just enough to see blue-green eyes on him, dancing in something that he didn't recognize. He just offered a calm smile in answer.

But he didn't offer a verbal answer. Because, yeah, he was pretty beat, but he didn't want to admit that right then.

* * *

Skipping dinner after the competition probably hadn't been a good idea, Yuuri thought when he got brought back awake by a knock on the door - it couldn't be Victor, he'd left Yuuri to sleep with the promise of bringing food back. Besides, he wouldn't knock since they were sharing the room. 

And so, Yuuri pulled himself off the bed to open to door only to find himself face to face with Yurio.

He blinked tiredly at the shorter male before he stepped aside to let the other boy in, going back to his earlier perch on his bed, but kept his face towards Yurio.

"So you were tired," Yurio mumbled as he moved to perch on Victor's bed, watching the japanese man curl against himself.

He didn't get more than a hum as answer, followed by a soft smile.

It took a moment, but eventually, Yuuri spoke.

"What brings you here?"

Yurio shrugged, frowning at the space above the other's head. "Victor said you'd stayed here instead of coming for food, asked me to come check in on you since I returned early,"

Somehow, that sounded like an excuse, but nothing was said about it.

* * *

When Victor got back, Yuuri was asleep again and Yurio was sitting in the room playing on his phone. He set a bag on the table by his bed before draping himself across the younger Russian. "You two were getting along,"

Yurio made a disgruntled noise, wiggling his way out of the elder's grip, but he didn't deign the comment with a response, just stood to leave now that Victor was back.

Before he opened the door, Victor spoke, though. "I don't know what happened today," he commented.

Yurio looked back at him blandly before he sighed. "What do you mean?"

Victor glanced back at him before he sighed. "Meltdown before the program," he offered with an uncharacteristic frown. "But he was so passionate on the ice today."

"The piggy seems to have those a lot," Yurio pointed out blandly, watching the elder Russian.

Nothing else was said for a long moment, then Victor looked back at him. "You were worried,"

Yurio scoffed, but said nothing to deny it, instead, he just turned to leave.

* * *

It wasn't the last anxiety attack that Yuuri had, especially around Victor. 

It wasn't the last he had during a competition season.

But Yurio learned quickly how to deal with them - he'd witnessed the next one to plague the Japanese man and had immediately done research because he didn't like how pathetic it made the older man look.

And besides, between Victor and him, someone had to know how to handle an anxiety attack when they happened, especially when Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg to stay with them.

Maybe it wasn't quite enough, but the thankful smile Yuuri always had in response to the helping hand and near-gentle coaxing made it feel worth the effort.

 


End file.
